Heal my heart
by luvinukagome
Summary: kagome has no family, but an abusive foster father and her friends abandoned her a few years ago. she lost all hope of happiness a long ago that is untill she met inuyasha can he heal her sad heart and protect her from the sorrows in her life? or will he
1. Default Chapter

**AN: hi its me Ash again. I started writing this story because I wasn't feeling to great about a murder that took place in my town. A little 1st grader was murdered in her school, her name was Jerrica Rhodes. Her father supposedly killed her but I'll get back to you on that. So this story is dedicated to her memory. **

**This chapter is dedicated to gabby(forgot your screen FF name sorry) and Hamona (Sheeva) cause Hamona helped me with ideas and gabby helped me out with names so here it is I hope you like it…better said YOU WILL ENJOY IT! Ahem…well ya. **

_She was running from him through the streets, but everywhere she turned he was there…everywhere. He caught her he always did…always. she screamed, nooooooooo._

Kagome woke up shivering, she looked at the blank walls of the closet that had served as a room too her for four years, she shivered again, not because she was cold but because she heard him. She heard the man that haunted her dreams every night since…he was drunk, no…not again I have too get out. She stood up still wearing her over sized jeans and tee shirt from the day before, and the day before that, they were her only possessions. She opened the door and ran out as fast as she had ever ran, this time I'll get away she thought. This time he won't hurt me. She heard his clumsy drunken footsteps coming after her as she ran through the hallway and down the stairs, his steps getting increasingly faster as he got increasingly more determined. He grabbed her; she screamed a scream that echoed in the night.

"Inuyasha…no reply…Inuyasha"…he rolled on his side…"ramen," "what where where's the ramen"? "Finally", sighed an exasperated Miroku. Every morning you refuse to get up out of bed." Feh", replied the 14-year-old boy…"five more minutes". "No! Up now!" Miroku pulled of Inuyasha's covers. "Sango's goanna be pissed if we're late again". Inuyasha jumped out of bed with only his red boxers on. "I'm up I'm up". "Good glad we see eye to eye," he smirked and went downstairs to call Sango. A few minutes later inu ran down the stairs in baggy pants and a black t-shirt. His long silky silver hair lay down on his shoulders. Miroku was dressed in a purple hoodie, with baggy pants, his shoulder length black hair was up in its usual small ponytail . They walked out to Miroku's black car and hopped in, driving to Sango's house. When they got there Sango had already been waiting on the curb. She wore tight jeans and a black shirt that said, if u don't like my shirt stop reading it, her long brown hair up in a half tail. she jumped in the car. "My dear Sango you look absolutely beautiful", said Miroku as Sango bent over to get something from her book-bag. Inuyasha eyed him, watching his hands carefully. Just as his hand was about to grab her butt Sango said in a deadly voice, "touch me Miroku…and die". Miroku gulped…"ye yes dear. Inuyasha sighed, he was hopeless. As they entered the parking lot and passed the young girl in the clothes that didn't fit her, who was silently crying, they didn't think twice. They had no idea how that girl would affect their lives.

Kagome looked up at the high school, wiping away her tears. A black car passed her by, she didn't notice, she didn't care. Why should she. No one cared about her…no one. Her big baggy shirt and pants covered the fresh cuts and bruises on her body from the night before. She held her head up high and stated up the sidewalk to her school, at least here I'm away from Naraku…at least here he can't hurt me.

Inuyasha got out of the car and walked up the steps with his two best friends. Miroku and Sango said good-bye to Inuyasha since they had different classes. Inuyasha was only 14 so he headed one way, down to english. Sango was sixteen so she headed to honors calculus, along with Miroku who was seventeen, and also in that class. Damn I hate school thought Inuyasha. Why cant I just sleep all day I'm actually good at that.

First and second period were pretty uneventful. Well for Inuyasha at least, considering he slept through both of them, but third period was math, and math was Inuyasha's favorite academic subject. It was the only one he stayed awake for actually. He always aced everything with ease in here. He walked in and sat in his usual seat in the back. He looked at the board and saw some simple algebra on the board. Their teacher crackpot teacher Mrs. Pawlyk was the only reason he could hate this class. She was either to fast or to slow when she taught. He had learned on the first week of school not to listen to her but to read the notes on the board at his own pace and teach himself. She was one of those people who always seemed to be smiling, but it was creepy and when she got mad she'd still be smiling but in an evil way, she'd just scream her head off. She never new if some one was talking, or at least not the right person, she'd punish the wrong one. She also always seemed to throw and kick one girl's book bag at walls and desks…hmm, he thought while doing a problem, I wonder who that girl was…his thoughts were interrupted by a bang. A girl in clothes ten times to big for her was at the sharpener looking angry and staring at their teacher who had just thrown her book bag at the wall. She watched as it slid down. She looked back at the sharpener and continued sharpening. Oh so that was the girl. He continued his work but was done in a minute, he looked around the room and tuned back in, only to see Mrs. Pawlyk screaming at that girl again. " I give up on you, what do you just tune out in class? You're impossible to teach, I give up. From now on Inuyasha will teach and tutor you after school." "WHAT?", screamed Inuyasha? "I never agreed to that, shouldn't you ask me first." "I'm the teacher and what I say goes, if you don't tutor her I'll make sure you fail this class." "Bu, but I don't, Kagome started. Mrs. Pawlyk cut her off, I don't care! If you don't do this Kagome ill call your parents in. Kagome only looked down and nodded, something about what Mrs. Pawlyk said seemed to have upset her. The bell rang and Inuyasha walked over to Kagome looking pissed. "Looks like I'm stuck tutoring you," he said roughly. She looked down and nodded, "sorry". "Feh," he replied. "I don't care". "Just meet me after school in the library." She nodded and began to walk to her next class, looking at the floor as she walked.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Inuyasha told Miroku he was staying after school and that he'd walk home. He didn't want to say he was tutoring a girl, he knew what Miroku would think. He'd been friends with the guy since he was ten…that was when he took me in. anyways he new him and his perverted ways by now and didn't want him bothering him about it. He headed for the library when the bell rang. He had on his usual annoyed face, like he just didn't care. When he walked in the library she was nowhere to be seen. God dammit where is that girl, she's fucking late!

He turned around to see if he could catch Miroku and Sango before they left, when all of a sudden he collided with something and he found himself on the ground. What the hell? He opened his eyes to see Kagome on the floor right in front of him. Her eyes wincing in pain as she rubbed her shoulder…hmm that was strange he didn't think she had hit it that hard. He stood up, "feh took you long enough". She continued looking down, and stood up ignoring him as she walked to the nearest table. He sat next to her. "So what is it you need help with," he said wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. "Everything, I just don't understand the way she teaches", she said softly. Why did she always seem so sad? He ignored his thoughts and tried to concentrate. "Ya the key is not paying attention to her and only reading the notes and trying out the examples the way you understand it". He got out his notes to try and explain it better. She did better as time went on but he was losing his patience and she still didn't fully understand it. Thirty minutes later she still didn't get it. He was getting more and more frustrated with her until he finally lost it, "its so simple Kagome!" "God are you stupid or something, he asked?" he shut up when he saw her crying. "Hey, I uh, Kagome, I mean." She let one more tear drop from her eye and looked away from him. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have bothered you with this. If Mrs. Pawlyk asks ill say that your still tutoring me." She gathered up her stuff, and began walking towards the door. "Hey no Kagome come on I didn't mean it. I umm just." She continued walking towards the door. He couldn't just let her walk home alone so he ran after her. "Look ill still tutor you, I just lose my temper, so don't get all teary eyed on me every time I get mad."

She looked up at him for the first time, it was his kind of apology she understood. She smiled a half smile up him, "thanks Inuyasha."

He for the first time actually saw her. She had beautiful cocoa brown eyes that always seemed sad…but why? Her hair was long and shiny, a raven color. Her face…it was hypnotizing, her cheeks were full, with lots of color. Her lips were a pale pink but so beautiful. Her figure was great, with curves in all the right places though it was hard to tell with her baggy clothes. She had on pants that hung around her small waist. Her shirt looked like an old faded t-shirt from some man. She looked underfed hmm… "hey to make it up to u ill buy u dinner. But don't get any ideas all right cause its just cause I'm hungry and don't want to go alone." She nodded, and smiled. Though it still didn't reach her sad eyes.

They walked out "hmm…so where you want to go anyways," asked Inuyasha. "Oh I don't care anywhere's fine she replied softly. I haven't eaten out in forever really." He sighed, "I can't decide lets just go get some burger king. Its right up the street." They started walking up the street when they walked in he ran up to the line already knowing what he wanted. Kagome followed, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been in a fast food place. How long could it have been, she wondered? Months, years, she had stopped thinking about things like that. Time didn't matter to her anymore. After…after what had happened her friends didn't want to deal with her. The ones she loved…dead. She had been in that hellhole for so long. Constant alert and pain was all she had time to think about. If anyone asked her the date she wouldn't know. She didn't really care. What was the reason, everyone she had ever loved or trusted had abandoned her, or had she pushed them away…no it didn't matter now, she would show him her gratitude by acting happy.

She looked at him. "Inuyasha you really didn't have to do this ya know…thanks." "Feh, I told you I just didn't want to be alone so shut up you act like I did this for you or something." She just smiled and looked at the man at the cash register. She gasped when she saw the man. Could it be she thought? But, but I haven't seen him in so long. "Kouga?" He looked at her for a minute. "Kagome?" He turned around "hey, Joe I'm taking my break now ok." Inuyasha watched all this confused. What the hell how's she know this kunt. Wait he's taking his break, why? Dammit all to hell, all I wanted was a fucking double whopper! Kouga walked around the counter. "Hey kags, I haven't seen you in forever." She stepped back from him. Her usually sad eyes, had flames in them, that were barley visible. "Kouga please just go, leave me alone," she looked away hurt in her eyes. "No. what are you goanna do huh?", he said advancing on her. Inuyasha pushed her back. "Stay the hell away from her Kouga.", he said stepping in front of Kagome. He new Kouga all right. That fuckin 11th grader. Everybody did. He was a preppy jock, who always had his grunts with him. Genta and Hakkaku. He'd probably had sex with every girl, and the ones he hadn't were a challenge to him, not a people. He'd do anything and everything he had to, to get what he wanted…anything. He repeated himself when Kouga made a move towards him. "I said stay the hell away from her." "What are _you_ goanna do about it Inuyasha? He smirked. "Run home and tell your parents, maybe your big brother? Oh wait that right, you don't have any." At this Inuyasha punched him in the lip. It busted open blood oozing everywhere. Kouga punched him in the eye, which started to get swollen. Inuyasha started punching him in the stomach repeatedly, Kouga hitting any part of Inuyasha he could. But it was clear who was winning. Inuyasha was kicking his ass. He let Kouga go. "Don't even try it," said Inuyasha. Or I wont stop next time." The manager had been yelling for them to stop but Inuyasha just ignored him. "Come on Kagome, ill get you something at my house. They walked out. Kouga watched them leave and he thought, don't for one second that your not next Kagome.

When they got out of burger king and walked a fair way away, Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome, his right eye swollen and turning black and blue. He had cuts all over his face. Bruises up and down his arm, the fight had been pretty bad. "How the hell do you know that fucker, he asked sounding pissed." She looked down; "I used to hang out with him a few years ago." "Ya well do me a favor and stay away from trash like that, he said." "I'm sorry Inuyasha, she looked so upset. "I'm sorry I got you into this." She looked him over, "we really need to get you cleaned up." "Feh, my house is nearby we'll just go there." As they were walking an awkward silence was growing longer and longer, finally Kagome spook about what had been biting away at her mind.

" Inuyasha?" "Ya." "So you don't have any family?" He didn't look at her." No, they were killed a few years ago." She looked at him. "Ya…mine to." He looked at her. "Really?" "Ya. Now I live with…Naraku." That name, it sounded familiar but he just brushed it off. "Ya well, now I live with Miroku. He's like a older brother, he smirked. "A very, very perverted older brother". "Huh?" "What do ya mean?" "You'll see when we get there…trust me he hits on every pretty girl he meets." Kagome thought to her self, so he thinks I'm pretty, she didn't know why she cared. She glanced up a house they were heading to. It had two stories and looked pretty good, but wore down like it could use a good paint. They walked up the porch steps. Not knowing what to expect. When Inuyasha opened the door a 17 year old ran up to it, looking worried. "Where the fuck?" He stopped when he saw the bruises and cuts all over him. "How'd you get these Yasha?" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha. "It was my falt." Miroku stopped, a mischievous grin spreading across is face. "So inu who's the pretty he asked walking up to the younger girl." "Miroku, behave. Her names Kagome." Slap! Kagome's handprint still on his face. "Nice to meet you Miroku, she said politely as Inuyasha snickered. Yep he was just waiting for him to go for her butt. Sango ran in the room. "is it him?" she saw her younger friend and ran over to him. She flicked him on the head. "How many times do we have to tell you? Call when you leave the school." She looked at him. "What the hell happened," she asked looking worried. She ran out of the room and grabbed an ice pack and ointment. "I'm fine it was that ass-hole Kouga." "Again," screamed Miroku and Sango together. "Sorry that was my fault," said Kagome in a small voice. Sango looked her over. She smiled at Inuyasha, "playing the hero again inu", she asked with laughter in her voice. "Would you two shut up already", said Inuyasha. "Look its like 6:30 and we're starving so if you'll excuse us," he started to walk away Kagome following. They walked into the kitchen. "Hmm how bout peanut butter and jelly, since _somebody_ didn't go grocery shopping this week," Inuyasha said loudly so Miroku would here him, "and we have nothing else to eat." They made their sandwiches in silence and sat down. "look Kagome if Kouga gives you any problems, tell me ok?", Inuyasha said seriously. Kagome nodded and smiled as she ate her sticky sandwich. "thanks".

She looked at the clock on Inuyasha's wall, and all of a sudden she looked terrified. "Inuyasha I have to go!", she said her voice shaking, she looked scared…real scared. She stood up and started to run to the door. "wait Kagome, Kagome your not walking home by yourself its already dark." He ran after her. "No Inuyasha you can't", "you just can't." She looked near tears as she ran out the door. "I'm sorry but I'll see you tomorrow", she said as she ran his door leaving him in his doorway as he watched her go. He wasn't going to let her go alone he'd follow her if he had to, there was no telling what Kouga would do to her if he found her alone at dark. "hey you guys I'll be right back kay". He ran after her before they could protest. Feeling the cool night air hit his face, he had forgotten his jacket in his rush. He was careful not to be seen by Kagome as she ran down the streets, and into the bad part of town. She ran up the steps to one of the worse houses opening the door quietly, as she let herself in.

Ever since I had left Inuyasha's house she had felt like she was being watched, but she ignored it I have bigger problems, especially if Naraku was drunk tonight, she thought. She opened the door quietly hoping not to disturb him, she started up the stairs when she heard him grunt, the hairs on her neck stood up, "no", she whispered. All of a sudden he was there beating her, laughing. She screamed. Then took it quietly, it was always like this, she could never be happy, there was always constant pain. "why did they all leave me alone", she whispered as Naraku slapped her face. She started to sob, "why"? After a while he stopped satisfied, and left her there crying in agony alone on the floor, with bruises and cuts all over her body. She held her body closely as she continued sobbing.

Inuyasha had begun to walk back home when he heard her scream pierce the night air. He was about to go help her, when he felt someone grab his arms and throw him. It was Kouga, Genta, and Hakkaku. Inuyasha hit the cement hard on his shoulder, he felt his skin scrape off. It was Genta who threw him, one of Kouga's grunts. "Dammit not now Kouga we'll play another time"

"I don't think so Inuyasha lets so who's so bad, why don't we?" dammit not now, he thought. Hakkaku and Genta held him down as Kouga beat him. The last thing he remembered was seeing Kouga's fist before he blacked out.

He woke up in his on his bed in his room. His two friends sitting by his bed watching him. Sango, and Miroku let out relieved sighs. "god dammit Yasha cant you stay out of trouble for once, asked Sango. She continued, " after you didn't come back after an hour we left to go look for you. Well we found you beaten to a pulp in the middle of the road. We got you home, and Miroku found Kouga and beat the shit out of him." Miroku cracked his knuckles. "that fuckin cocky bastard had it coming", he said. Inuyasha tried to sit up but Kouga had got him good. "Thanks you guys". Suddenly remembering what he had heard before those assholes had done to him he tried to sit up again. "wait how's Kagome," he asked seeing that it was light out. "I heard her scream before those guys got me." "She's fine she came over earlier to drop off your homework half an hour ago," said Sango. "She must of just tripped or something." "Ya…ya that must have been it," he said looking relieved but slightly suspicious. Some things not right he thought, but what is it?

**AN: hi its me Ash id just like to say**


	2. i forgive you and flashbacks

An: hi I don't like the beginning of this chapter but I think the ends ok…course it only matters what you think so…o and read my friend Sheeva a.k.a Hamona's storyResident Evil: Ain't Afraid to Die(its awesome…and she was cool enough to make me her sister in it to!) also her other story cherry blossoms of white death! Both r great! The inu-pup needs some reviews to! But anyways Konnichiwa to you to Sheeva! Also to ABBEY…mom and dad(cause I'm finally letting them read my story) so here it is hope you haven't left cause I've written to long of an authors note! Lol…you haven't have you? (gulps) 

_Flashback:_

_Suddenly remembering what he had heard before those assholes had _done_ to him he tried to sit up again. "Wait how's Kagome," he asked seeing that it was light out. "I heard her scream before those guys got me." "She's fine she came over earlier to drop off your homework half an hour ago," said Sango. "She must of just tripped or something." "Ya…ya that must have been it," he said looking relieved but slightly suspicious. Some things not right he thought, but what is it? End of flashback_

Kagome looked at the ground as she walked to school. It was cold and she shivered. Last night's beating had been bad.

_Flashback:_

_He's back, she thought. The door slammed as he walked in. He stomped up the stairs drunkly . Though he was still all the way down the hallway the smell of alcohol infiltrated her nose slipping through the cracks under door. He was coming, coming for he, he always was. This was just an endless nightmare that always ended the same; always with her hurt. He opened up the closet door and dragged her out, slamming her into a wall, her body slid down and she lay there waiting for the beating that was sure to come. He slammed the door shut so she had no way out. He still held a beer bottle in his hand. He poured the rest down his throat, then he threw it against a wall causing it to break into a hundred pieces. He smiled, he new she was scared. He slammed his fist in to her stomach, all the air left her lungs as she slid down the wall helpless against his attacks. He punched her in the same spot again. She coughed up blood. After that he just hit her anywhere he pleased. Slamming a hand in to her cheek; it began to puff up and bruise. He laughed at her pain, finding amusement in her pain. Picking up an especially sharp piece of the bottle he began to punch her with it between his knuckles leaving open wounds, letting blood spill. After more than an hour he stopped and left. She hadn't cried, she had no more tears. She had nothing. She pulled herself up walking back towards her "room". She lay her head on the cold wood floor letting the coolness of it touch her bruises and cuts. She coughed up blood her before her usual nightmare took her away. End of flashback_

The school building loomed ahead. She was late but didn't care. She walked slowly up the steps towards her first period class. At least Inuyasha and the others will be there she thought.

He was worried. Kagome was late to school again. It was near the end of first period class when she walked in and sat down next to him, she gave him a small smile. Her eyes had their usual expression to them…sad. But he noticed the rather large bruise on her cheek. He also noticed that she wore the same t-shirt and jeans. It had only been a three days since he had met her and yet it felt like longer. He felt like he new her so well. Something worried him about her; she always had bruises, and scratches, new ones every day. Something wasn't right. But she hadn't ever said anything. Was it Kouga? No…he sensed it was something worse. She shivered. He pulled his hoodie and handed it to her as if out of instinct. "Here take this". She stared at it like she didn't know why she had it. " Well go on put it on if your cold", he said impatience in his voice. She nodded and put on the dark blue hoodie. She smiled at him. "Thanks Inuyasha." "Feh, whatever you were cold so I gave you a hoodie no big deal." "ok Inuyasha."

In fourth period Inuyasha couldn't help but look at the girl who sat next to him, Kikyo. She looked almost the same as Kagome, but there were some differences. Like their eyes, Kikyo's had no emotion to them, they seemed cold. Whereas Kagome's were always sad looking, but still had feeling showing in them. Their hair was also different. Kikyo's was perfectly straight and was always tied back with two pieces hanging in her face. And Kagome's hair had a little curl to it, but it was the same color, raven black. Their faces were similar except Kikyo's skin was a little lighter. He couldn't explain it but he couldn't stop staring at her beauty.

At lunch the Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku. Miroku had evidently just touched Sango's ass. They were screaming but stopped when Sango saw Kagome. "Hey how'd you get that Kagome," she asked pointing to the bruise on her face. "Oh this, I'm such a klutz sometimes." "I tripped over my book bag and landed right on my face.", Kagome said softly. Sango looked at her weird but decided not to say anything about it.

She noticed something else though. "Oh I see you have Inuyasha's hoodie on", she said slyly. "don't even go there Sango, she was frickin cold so I gave her the hoodie ok", Inuyasha said blushing. "Ahh Sango I do believe our little inu has found him self a girl," Miroku said winking at Sango who laughed. " Ya Miroku that'll be on the day that your hand stops wandering", Inuyasha said laughing. Miroku looked at his hand, " its a curse that's been in our family since my grandfather", he said. To make his point his hand wandered to Sango's butt. SMACK! "YOU PERVERT!" Miroku ran being chased by Sango. Inuyasha was laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Kagome just watched as all this happened; still blushing at the part about Inuyasha and her. They're such good friends to each other…can I be like that to. Live life like its normal again. Well until I go home, but could I actually be friends with these people and trust them? Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her eyes were glazed over in thought.

All four of them walked out of the school building Kagome started to go one way and Inuyasha followed making her stop. "What are you doing Inuyasha", asked Kagome. "Well I'm not letting you walk home alone, not with Kouga after you." "Well I don't know…I mean Naraku doesn't really…" Inuyasha cut her off, "look I'll just walk you ok nothing else." Kagome still didn't look convinced but continued walking, Inuyasha following. Sango and Miroku looked at each other with eyebrows raised, giving each other a look that said, that's definitely not normal Inuyasha! "No inu", stated Miroku calmly. "No what?" Inuyasha said causing him and Kagome to stop walking "Sango and I are coming with you." "Feh, I don't need any baby sitters I can take care of myself!" "Oh ya you sure showed that the other night, you did a great job going to that side of town.", said Sango sarcastically. Kagome looked up curious, she didn't know about Inuyasha following her and getting beat up by Kouga. All she new was that Inuyasha didn't go to school the next day. "What happened after I left…what side of town.", she asked. Inuyasha started to walk again. "what happened", she repeated in a louder voice. Inuyasha sighed… "look I got worried about letting you walk alone because of what had happened so I followed you there, well turns out I was being followed to. By Kouga and his friends. The next thing I know I'm back at home. "Inuyasha do me a favor and don't follow me this time", she said as she walked away. "Dammit Sango now she's pissed", said Inuyasha as he stormed off in the opposite direction of Kagome. Miroku sighed, "well Sango don't you feel lucky you get to go home and relax, while I deal with that", he said pointing at Inuyasha. Sango sighed also, "Ya…have fun with that", she said running away, leaving Miroku to deal with Inuyasha by him self.

Why didn't he listen to me, Kagome thought. If he had heard anything or tried to stop it he could have been hurt…he could have been killed. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. No, no I can't have anyone else get hurt…I can't lose anyone else. not again. She let her tears fall slowly from her eyes. But why does he even care? Its not like we've known each other long. But even though we've only been friends for a few days he's nice to me…he cares. She suddenly stopped walking. Wait friends? Could it be possible that these people, Miroku, Sango, and…and Inuyasha are willing to be my friends? But they can't know…it would only hurt them. I guess I should apologize to Inuyasha, I don't want to lose these friends. I don't want to feel lonely any more. She turned around walking towards Inuyasha's house. But I have to be quick she thought. Naraku won't be home till ten tonight but to be safe…

Inuyasha walked to the park and sat under his favorite tree. He remembered his mom taking him to sit under the tree a lot when he was younger. She used to tell him a story. A story about a young half-demon who fell in love with two priestesses and about how one priestess pinned the half-demon to a sacred tree and the other saved him from the curse. It was this tree according to her. After her death he came to sit under the tree, often for hours at a time. He missed her so much…he remembered the day…the day he found out she was dead.

_Flashback:_

_Ten-year-old Inuyasha was walking home from school. He found it strange that his mother or brother hadn't come to walk with him. He liked it best when his mom did. For some reason his elder half brother Sessuameru seemed to hate him and his mother a lot even though his mom had made him a part of the family the day Inuyasha was born…the day their father died. So he was always cold towards Inuyasha. He still loved his elder brother though, and appreciated him walking him home so; Kouga the kid who bullied him would leave him alone, even though_ _Sessuameru insisted his mother made him. When he got home their car wasn't there. He walked in and started on his homework. An hour later the phone rang, on the other side a woman said that at three P.M Sessuameru Youkai, and Ms. Charlotte Youkai had died due to injuries from a car crash, and that it was due to a drunk driver hitting the car. Inuyasha hung up the phone and began to let tears fall from his eyes. He ran out of his house and continued to just run and run. A few hours later he was wondering the streets down town lost. He was still crying and was hungry and cold. He heard someone coming and hid behind a trashcan hoping whoever was coming wouldn't notice him. A boy about the age of thirteen came from behind the corner, he had heard someone crying while he was walking and came to see who it was. He heard a sniffle from behind a trash- can. He went over to find a boy about three years younger then him hiding. "Whats wrong kid?" he looked up, "your not that much older so don't call me kid, he sniffled, and nothings wrong." The older boy raised his eyebrow, "nothing doesn't make you cry." "Shut up, I'm not crying." He wiped the tears from his face so he couldn't see his tears. The older boy looked at him curiously, knowing Sango was goanna kill him for being late. "where's your mom, its already nine? The boy looked down, "she's gone…dead." The older boy looked concerned, you could stay with me…my name's Miroku. End of flashback_

That was the day he lost everything and found something new…Miroku and Sango. He moved in with Miroku that night and found out that he also had no parents. So that was that, they took care of each other from then on. Though they went over to Sango's frequently, she was the only one with a father and a brother still alive though her mother died mysteriously years ago…Sango never talked about that though. And even though her father had insisted on Miroku and Inuyasha moving in with him they turned it down. They were independent and didn't want to free load off him. So Miroku had been working part time since he was aloud by law, which was fourteen and attending school. And Inuyasha now being fourteen would also start working part time while still attending school also. He sighed, and closed his eyes, just to rest them but silently drifted off to sleep.

Miroku new where Inuyasha was. He was at the park under his favorite tree, he always went there when he felt down or needed to cool off. The park was just two blocks down from his house so he just headed home, Inuyasha new to come in at dark so he wasn't worried. He sighed, the other night when he found Inuyasha he was so afraid he was dead. His body had just lain in the road unmoving. He had bruises and cuts all over him. He remembered his heart freezing as he checked his pulse, thanking god he was alive. He had picked him up and carried him home leaving Sango to help him when he went to kick Kouga's ass. He was so pissed that Kouga had beat him up again, that time had been the worse. That stupid pretty boy had everything handed to him on a silver platter, his parents were rich, he was popular. So the prick picked on anyone less fortunate then him. Provided he had his goons with him that is, Genta and Hakkaku. He decided to go in his room and get ready for work at the café where he worked.

Kagome headed to Inuyasha's house cutting through the park that was just a few blocks down from his place. She walked past a huge tree suddenly stopping. That tree…her mom and dad used to take her and her brother there all the time. They called it the sacred tree, and had a story to go with it…something about a half-demon and two priestesses he was in love with. She couldn't remember the rest and decided to rest her eyes and sit down. She drifted off to sleep, and for once there were no nightmares to clog her dreams. But instead she dreamed about those priestesses and that half-demon…

Inuyasha woke up about half an hour later he stood up and walked around the other side of the tree towards his house when he stopped in tracks. There Kagome sat sleeping on the same tree he had just been sleeping at. He decided to wake her up and against his own will apologize for not listening to her. He gently shook her shoulders till she awoke, blinking away the sleep in her eyes. In…Inuyasha? He smiled, "now who's following who?", he said helping her up. "look", he began but she interrupted. "Inuyasha I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know you were just looking out for me, but maybe you should look out for yourself a little more", she said smiling one of her half smiles. She hugged him quickly and stepped back, " thanks she muttered." He just stood there stunned. Did she just hug him…and apologize! "now what were you goanna say Inuyasha?" "umm, never mind." "but can I walk you home?" she smiled thinking, well Naraku's not home. "sure Inuyasha she smiling…sure."

**AN: hi me Ash again I'd like to say thanx to:**

**iLoVUiNuYaShA****: THANX! K I'm writing more cause you asked! Thank-you for reviewing so soon, I had just posted my story when you did, so this chapter's dedicated to you for being my first reviewer**

**Provoked****: yep if you haven't guessed this is another chapter, lol. Thank you**

**Hamona****: hey Sheeva what up? Lol ya and I doubt that Naraku and Sessuameru will ever stop fighting (sighs) neither will Kouga and Inuyasha (looks at Inuyasha and Kouga.) Kouga: she's my woman and ill kill you if I have to get her away from you. Inuyasha: feh as if you scrawny wolf, I could kill you with only the power in my claws. Ash(me): GRRR SHUT-UP WOULD YA? **

(sighs) lol anyways I hope you enjoyed I should be up dating soon ok? Now you see that purple button…ya that one push it and review! Yay that button makes me happy so if you want me to continue(will anyways) then PUSH IT! And in case you're wondering not a purple belly button…that only makes me happy on the third Wednesday of the month. Lol I'm weird I know. Well…BUH-BYE NOW!


	3. to give hope through a song

Inuyasha and Kagome left the park walking towards her house. "So Kagome, how'd you really get that bruise", Inuyasha asked carefully he didn't believe the bull about her getting that big of a bruise on accident. She looked at Inuyasha. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha, really its not anything to worry about", she said looking slightly worried that he would say something more. Inuyasha remained silent; he didn't want to get her mad again he'd figure it out, it was probably nothing. As they walked across town Inuyasha remembered what Miroku had said. Whoops, he thought, oh well he'll never know…that is if Kouga doesn't beat me up on the way home, damn that guy. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see she was deep in thought. So he doesn't believe me? Well I guess I wouldn't believe myself either, but he just can't know the truth would only bring him grief.

As they neared her house she smiled at him. "Thank-you Inuyasha, but you really didn't have to walk me home." "Ya, ya whatever I was bored don't flatter yourself", he said somewhat fast and with a nervous look on his face. " Whatever you say Inuyasha", she said smiling. With that she walked up to her house feeling happy. She didn't remember the last time she was really truly happy, and it wasn't just an act. But she didn't only feel happy…she felt something stronger. But what could it be, she wondered, could it be that I love him? No, that's impossible I've only known him for what, four days. But I feel like I know him so well. Like there's a connection between us. She turned around only to see him standing there waiting for her to go in. He's so sweet, always looking out for me. she quietly let herself in still wondering what she felt for him.

After she went in he began walking, Miroku would be pissed at him if he found out that he had left when he had told him not to. Finally the park was in sight, he decided to walk through there towards his street. When he walked in Miroku was getting ready for work. "You coming Yasha?" oh that's right he remembered Miroku was trying to get him a job at the bar he worked at. "Yeah sure", he said. Grabbing some nice work clothes out of Miroku's closet cause he had none himself. " I hate these fucking "nice" clothes", he thought. He sighed, " but we need the money", he said more to himself as he threw on one of those button up shirts that he despised only to find it two sizes to big for him. Miroku had well toned muscles, but he wasn't one of those really big guys, and he was also three years older then him making his shirt huge on Inuyasha. He walked out, "hey Miroku your shirts way to big on me what size are you anyway." Miroku was in a hurry. " stop fooling around Inuyasha its better then what you usually wear anyways." "Oh ya sure he wears the same thing as me but suddenly I can't dress", Inuyasha mumbled under his breath glaring at the back of Miroku's head. They got into Miroku's car and headed towards one of the rougher places in town, stepping out of Miroku's car he stepped in looking around. Miroku had to go work on that side of town because nobody else really wanted some kids help. The place was just some crappy bar. Inuyasha looked around, the place was deserted other then about three or four men laughing. Miroku walked up to a drunken old man probably in his sixties and started pointing to Inuyasha and talking, the man was half out of it so he just nodded not really caring if some fourteen year old was goanna be working at his bar illegally. The man looked at Inuyasha and signaled for him to come over. Inuyasha did as told and walked over to the drunken man. "Hey kid your bartender got that", Inuyasha nodded but Miroku objected. "Sir he's only fourteen can't he just clean the place?" "you heard me it's a little ruff but this kid will handle it or he'll be fired." Miroku was about to start again but Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder looking at him seriously, "look remember we need this job you and I have no money from our parents only what we've got now so if I have to work in a bar so be it just shut up I'll be fine." With that he walked over to the bar leaving Miroku to clean up the place.

When he headed over to the bar he overheard some of the conversation the men were having. It looked like a man in his late twenties was telling the story. He was badly in need of a shave and his eyes were red, probably from all the alcohol, all in all he was pretty weird looking. The man smiled rather scarily when he started back up again, "so I dragged her out of the closet and slammed her against the wall, then…" Inuyasha stepped back from the men at the bar. What the hell is wrong with these people, he thought. He could still hear their conversation. Something along the lines of pieces of glass and a bruised cheek. Suddenly the man who had been telling it turned away from his friends to look at Inuyasha. He threw the bottle at the wall behind him. Inuyasha covered his face with his arms as the shards of glass fell around him. Miroku came running. "What the fuck is wrong with you", he asked the man. "Get the hell out of here." The man smiled dangerously, within a second he was on top of Miroku, slamming his fist into his stomach repeatedly. Inuyasha grabbed onto the man's hair tearing him off Miroku. The man was drunk as hell, and riled up. After that the man's friends had jumped on both Inuyasha and Miroku and slammed them up against the wall. They were just about to beat the crap out of them when sirens where heard. The men dropped them and scattered out the door. A man ran in and looked around at the now empty bar spotting the two boys. "Miroku?" "Inuyasha?"

She walked upstairs to her room thinking about him. He was sweet and protective but I don't love him. I should just go do my homework; I really need another tutor session with Inuyasha soon, she thought as she walked slowly up the stairs to her little closet. She put her oversized book bag down and began her work. She yawned. Hmm maybe ill just lay down and rest my eyes…but only for a second, she thought.

She awoke to a bang. It was time again. She waited for him to get her, waited for the pain that was sure to come. He opened her door, and grabbed her arm. He had a knife. "NO", she screamed as he neared her. She ran, ran past him and down the stairs slipping on the bottom one. She landed on the ground with a thud and hurriedly got up. His footsteps were swiftly coming up behind her. She ran out the door and let it slam behind her. The moon was full and beautiful, but she didn't notice. All she could do was run down the path of light it gave off. But no, he was there. He turned her around and stabbed the knife deep into her stomach letting the blood seep out into a puddle around her. She fell to the ground eyes open as he walked away leaving her there as he always did after his job was done, but this time light didn't shine in her eyes.

The man sighed. "You guys really have to stay out of trouble", the man said slightly exasperated, yet slightly amused all at once. It was Sango's dad, the chief of police. He looked over at the man who owned the bar, who happened to be asleep. You two are lucky that I had decided to patrol this area before I went home. Inuyasha looked annoyed. "I could have took them", he said. He smiled at the two. "Well I don't think your boss will mind you leaving early…or remember it", he said, his eyes twinkling. " So why don't you guys come have dinner at my house," he asked kindly. "Sounds nice Mr. S," said Miroku using their nickname for him instead of Mr. Slayer. "Thanks". They went out the door leaving the old man to dream of perverted things, and beer.

She woke up with a start as a door opened and closed. So it had all been a dream, she thought looking at her clothes, which stuck to her body in the cold sweat. But now is the real thing. She thought it felt a little earlier then usual, but ignored the thought. The only thing on her mind was surviving what was to come. The time wouldn't help her with that. Naraku was pissed as he opened her door. She just sat there looking at him, prepared for the pain. He looked at her with hate in his eyes. He smacked her. "You little bitch", you do not deserve all I give you. You deserve to die. You deserve what your family got." She looked at him with such pain. He smacked her again. "Do not look at me that way you little pain in my ass. Bill, George, get your ass's up here." Two of the men from the bar ran upstairs with beers in their hands. "Watch how a man shows a woman how to treat him with respect", Naraku said coldly. He beat her till parts of her body were bloody and swollen. The men just laughed, and even poured beer on her stinging body while she was being beat. She didn't cry, not now at least. It only made him hit her harder.

Suddenly she realized they had left. She stood up, smelling of the alcohol that had been poured all over her sour skin. She slowly limbed to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door so Naraku wouldn't come in. she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra, examining her bruised, and swollen breast to see if there was anything that might get infected. She pulled her jeans down with the same amount of care, and wincing when she pulled them down past her right thigh. She looked at it. It was pretty bad. The area right above her knee had been hit numerous times and had swollen up more then half its normal size. The bruise was beginning to form and blood slowly seeped from the wound. She was to injured to take a normal shower; the pressure from the showerhead would hurt far too much. So she wet a washcloth with warm water and gently let it move over her now naked and fragile body. She had nothing to help clean the wounds, or make the bleeding stop so she ripped the sleeves of her only t-shirt off and wrapped them around her more serious wounds. She slipped back into her clothes and walked slowly back to her little closet so Naraku wouldn't hear her. She lay on the cold wooden floor and finally let the tears flow from her cocoa brown eyes… "If only I could be with you mom…little brother…everyone. I miss you", she said in barley a whisper as she drifted off to the nightmares that consumed her every time her eyes closed.

They left the bar and jumped into Sango's father's police car which was parked a few streets down. They drove back into the nice part of the neighborhood silently. Inuyasha looked at the clock on the dashboard and it read 8:03. The sun had already set while they were inside and the moon shone brightly making a path of moonlight in front of the car so Mr. Slayer turned of his headlights. The silence was slightly erie and Inuyasha's mind began to wonder off. He was thinking of the girl in his fourth period class, Kikyo. He remembered staring at her beauty and started to blush lightly though no one noticed. She was class president…way out of his league yet he still couldn't help but wonder… he felt so drawn to her. As if they belonged together. But then he thought about Kagome. Her sweet innocence…and her sadness. But they were just friends he reminded himself, and shook the picture in his head of him kissing her.

They pulled up to the house and walked in. Sango was making dinner. Well the only dinner they ever had. Takeout. She had just finished ordering from the Japanese place and had hung up when she saw Inuyasha, and Miroku. She threw her hands up in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"! She screamed angrily as she threw her arms up in the air. "Do you guys know how frustrating it is talking to that woman?" "All I want is some good food and she continues to ask me if I'm engaged." "You", she pointed to Miroku, "you can re-order it because I refuse to talk to that crazy woman Kaede again!" she walked away still mumbling under her breathe about crazy old people. Inuyasha took a few steps away from Miroku. The last time he had talked to that lady she hit him over the head with a frying pan. Miroku looked at the phone as if it was diseased as he slowly dialed the number to his doom.

An hour and a half later they all sat at on the floor around the coffee table in the living room eating happily away at the food. Miroku sighed. "She asked me out again…I don't think it was worth it." Sango's dad smiled and winked at Miroku. "So robbing the grave I huh Miroku," he asked trying not to laugh. Inuyasha choked on his chicken, Sango spit out sprite all over Inuyasha, and they both started rolling on the floor laughing. "Wow Miroku lowered your standards have you", asked Sango in between laughing. This made Inuyasha howl with laughter. "Why Sango", said Miroku. "You needen't be jealous", he said as his hand rested firmly on her breast. SLAP! " MIROKU! I'M GOANNA KILL YOU", Sango said as she chased Miroku around the room with chopsticks. Inuyasha shook his head and Mr. Slayer chuckled.

The next day Inuyasha and Miroku began their normal routine. Inuyasha wouldn't get up and Miroku stayed there for an hour trying to get him up, until he said something about food. They picked up Sango and started for the school.

Kagome woke up around seven and slowly got up. Since there was no reason to change she was just going to cover up her injuries and just start walking to school early when she noticed something. A hoodie…Inuyasha's hoodie. She picked it up and felt the new cloth in her hand. It smelled of Inuyasha's room. She hugged it to her chest tenderly. I guess ill have to give it back, she thought. Hopefully I wont forget again. She put the hoodie down for a minute to check her injuries. Several bruises had formed during the night, but at least the swelling had gone down. She went to the bathroom and grabbed some make-up she hid from Naraku. It was all just powders and cover-ups. Nothing special, but it got the job done. She pulled out her old brush and played with in her hands. The brush her mom had given to her. It was not a normal brush, she had said. It was made of glass. The glass was an ice blue and the part that touched her hair had small homemade beads. It was from her ancestor from the futile era. She brushed her beautiful silky raven hair hummed a song her mom used to sing to her when she had woken up from a nightmare or was scared of a thunderstorm…

I hope you never lose that sense of wonder 

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth makin'_

_Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter _

_When you come close to sellin' out reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more then just a passing glance_

_And when you get the chance to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance… I hope you dance 

_I hope you dance… I hope you dance_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens_

_Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance… I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance… I hope you dance_

_I hope you dance… I hope you dance _

She hadn't noticed the hot tears shining on her fair skinned face. Not until she looked into the mirror. She wiped them off and put her beautiful glass brush and make-up in her hidden spot under a loose floorboard. She put on her book-bag and walked down the stairs carrying Inuyasha's hoodie close to her heart. She walked to school humming her song under her breath…dreaming of the freedom she longed for so badly.

She took her seat next to Inuyasha just as the bell rang. Mrs. Pawlyk was going on about circumference and area. "Here Inuyasha I forgot to give this to you", Kagome whispered as she held it out to him still looking at the board acting like she was paying attention. He waved it away. "No you keep it I got a billion of them", he whispered back shoving the hoodie back into her lap. "But inu-", she was cut off by Mrs. Pawlyk's loud and annoying voice. "Kagome WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO PAY ATTENTION?" "YOU ARENT GOOD IN MATH AND NEED THE HELP SO AT LEAST PAY ATTENTION!" "Inuyasha?" "What", he replied rather bored and annoyed. " You are going to have another tutor session after school today with Kagome. He didn't even look at her, he just rolled his eyes and said, "whatever." Kagome opened up her notebook and smiled a little as she put on **her** hoodie. Feeling happier now that she had something else that really belonged to her…something special. The rest of class was boring enough…she drifted in and out just looking out the window…and occasionally at Inuyasha.

After school Inuyasha and Kagome met in their usual spot in the library. Kagome was actually doing much better. "So the formula's pie R squared", asked Kagome? Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "Yep and it only took you thirty minutes to figure it out", he said not at being sarcastic, that was actually a new record for Kagome. She smiled back at him, tugging at the sleeves of her hoodie. "Hmm…lets have a celebration and go to burger king like the first time…and maybe I could bash Koga's head in again. Kagome sighed. "Sorry Inuyasha but umm…I have to be home early today… Inuyasha nodded. "Ill walk you home then." As they walked out they didn't notice the person staring longingly after them.

**An: hey I'm sorry I gave you a cliffy…you may not know its an evil cliffy…but the person in the shadows is very important. I'm also it's taken me so long to up-date. I've been grounded a lot lately and only had time for one-shots. Oh oh for any of you who care i'm getting my tonsils out tommorow so hey maybe ill right more cause ill be out of school for a week…EATING ICE-CREAM YAY. So to thank and answer your questions and stuffs:**

Lildevg: lol so we still on for taking over the world one country at a time right? I sent the e-mail to lot of people

Live strong: sorry I didn't up-date a.s.p (hits self) I hope ur still even reading (sighs) damn my own getting in to trouble self.

BummerZ: zup? Lol I feel special for two reasons. One cause you got two of my stories on your fave list. Two u got me on your fave authors list (huggles air too) me be lovin ur stories lol. Oh and yeps ive got a purple belly button…sometimes…it's a mood belly…so when u review my stories it turns black (my fave color so I be happy)…right now its blue (crys)…I'm sorry u have a regular belly…I could use my priesstes powers to make it ur fave color! WOO-HOO!

Hamona: hi hi Sheeva (huggles) sorry I haven't been on dad locked my computer…agaian…oh well ill get over it. Lol. Tankee for reviewen everything I write, talk to ya soon


	4. The choice

Inuyasha stepped out of the building and looked up at the sky. It was an entrancing golden color he could look at for hours. Suddenly he remembered his notes were still inside He had been in such a rush to get the hell out of there he had forgot them. They were just stepping down the steps so it wasn't as if he'd have to walk far so he turned to Kagome and told her he'd be right back running into the building towards the library.

Inside, he found his book still lying on the table where Kagome and him had been working. He picked it up and started out again, not wanting to leave Kagome out there to long, when suddenly the door to the library closed. And from behind the door out came Kikyo the class president. She looked sad and wouldn't look Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Ki…Kikyo", he stuttered as tears began to run down her face. She looked up at him slowly, not bothering to wipe the tears that continued to slide slowly down her face. "Inuyasha…I'm sorry. I'm sorry its just…its just that every time I look at you I long to be held by you", she looked back down at the ground and he watched as her teardrops dropped onto the ground like sad raindrops

He walked towards her slowly and pulled her into a hug feeling her sadness seep into his own body and all he could think of was the longing he'd been feeling to hold her to. To keep her safe. "Kikyo listen to me", he said holding her chin so she could look into his eyes, "when I look at you you're like a beautiful gem that I cant have. So far away yet almost in my grasp." She smiled a little through her tears making her look even more beautiful to him. "Inuyasha", she started before breaking down completely in his arms. "Inuyasha its so stressful. I hate being class president, hate always preparing for college while my friends go and have fun. All I want to do is be free, to be normal, to think about today instead of tomorrow. When I look at you its like looking at freedom. I haven't felt so…so completely safe and happy in such a long time. Being in your arms is like an escape from it all." She put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was slightly shocked, never knowing she felt like this. She was like the perfect person in every way. Smart, pretty, creative, she had it all. He had never realized how much pressure it was for her.

He held her a little tighter. "Kikyo I promise to always protect you, to keep you safe forever, to hold you tight and comfort you when you need it."

She looked up at him, the sunset shining onto her face from the windowmaking it look abeautifulgolden color andhe kissed her. Kissed her slowly and passionately. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at her. "I wish that I could hold you forever."

Suddenly he looked up and saw Kagome standing next to the now open door. She looked so sad, so disappointed, betrayed even. "Kagome!" but it was to late as she ran out of the room, ran and ran passing strangers crying and crying.

Kagome looked up at the sky realizing it was already dark. She didn't know if it had been hours since she left the library or just minutes, but she did know that she was lost and that wasn't a good thing. She wiped the tears from her face and slowly started in the direction she had come from feeling foolish, when suddenly she heard a familiar voice say, "Well boys look at what I found. This must be my lucky day."

Kagome whipped around in fear to see Koga and his friends, Hakkaku and Genta standing right behind her. She tried to scream but nothing came out, and within a minute Hakkaku and Genta had her pinned down to the ground. Koga circled her like a hawk does its prey. Kagome tried to move, but Hakkaku and genta were to strong for her and she couldn't make a sound as their hands covered her mouth. Hot tears streaked down her face as Koga began to unzip his pants; a smirk on his face.

"You thought you could escape me didn't you Kagome? "By now you should know I always get what I want", he paused for a second and looked around. "Ah I see that little Inuyasha isn't around to protect you huh?" "Was he like everyone else Kagome, just stopped caring about you?" he smiled down on her as she tried not to look in his eyes fearing he'd see the pain that last sentence had caused her. "Thought so", he smiled again.

He stepped over Kagome and leaned down unzipping her baggy pants and moving them down her legs slowly, revealing her lacy pink underwear. He pulled off her shirt and licked her nipples causing her to cringe. He found his way up to her face and licked her lips and bit down on them causing them to bleed as he forced his way into her mouth playing with her tongue. Kagome closed her eyes waiting for it to end. Koga's friends had by now let go of her not needing to hold down the broken girl. Koga moved back down to her lacy underwear and pulled them down then pulled open his own pants and pushed in hard causing her to moan in pain. He smiled at her moan and did it again and again causing her to bleed. She now sobbed alone on the ground as Koga got up and zipped up his pants again looking down on the naked girl.

"That will teach you to leave me Kagome. If not my friend then you're my enemy and you've been punished for it now." He and his friends walked away snickering.

Kagome lay on the dirty alley floor for an hour curled up into a little ball to weak to move. All she could do was cry. She stared up at the moon, which shone brightly on her. It was the only thing she new thatwould never hurt her. It would never betray her like everyone she new had. She was so weak…so, so weak.

Inuyasha had watched Kagome run out of the library after seeing him hold kikyo…after she saw him kiss her…saw him make his promises to her. He had wondered what she was thinking as she ran away. He had thought of going after her but he had made his choice, and his choice was Kikyo. So he didn't move, didn't chase after the girl who he had mixed feelings for…just held Kikyo close to him and kept his promise to protect her.

He had stood there for an hour just holding her and thinking before the sun had began to set. Then he and her said their good-byes and he kissed her promising to see her tomorrow after school and just talk. He walked home and went up to his room walking right past Miroku and went to sleep oblivious to what Kagome was going through at that very moment.

Kagome had fallen asleep in the alley. It was probably midnight and she didn't know if she was strong enough to move from where she was. She crawled over to where Koga had thrown her clothes and tried to put them on. She was failing miserably and she new no one was coming to save her. She needed to get out of there and she was so cold.

It began to rain, first just a drizzle then changing into a heavy down pour. She lay in the rain with nothing on letting it wash the filth, and dried blood off her body. In the rain you couldn't see the tears coming down her face. She tried to stand up but fell and a deepcut appeared right above her right eye. She didn't try to stop the blood from dripping down into her eye. She just lay there eyes wide open feeling dead.

It was morning and she felt she might at least be able to pull her clothes on. She hurt so bad, it was worse then any beatings she'd gotten from Naraku. She managed to pull back on her underwear and her t-shirt. She left everything else in the alley as she slowly walked back the way she had come the night before, stumbling and falling. She walked by strangers who asked her if she was ok but she ignored them. Her eyes looked dead, not even sad just unfeeling. She finally found her street and walked up to the door falling on her way in. she felt as if at any moment she would wake up from yet another nightmare…but she didn't.

She stumbled into the house still in her dazed state when she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs in front of her. she just stood there uncaring, knowing what was going to happen. She felt as if she was having an out of body experience even though she felt the very much real pain.

He screamed at her as pulled her by her hair up the stairs. She was unmoving, didn't try to stop him, dead inside. He slammed her onto the ground hard and watched as she slid down on the dusty wooden floors hitting the wall painfully. He punched her arms over and over again until they turned purple. He then picked up a piece of glass that had shattered from another night when he had been drinking with friends and began to cut her stomach up. He grew bored and left her there and walked out the door downstairs slamming it behind him.

Kagome didn't move. She sat there wishing she was dead, wishing Naraku had killed her.

An: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (crys) i just got done writing an authors note then started to reply to u guys and then i went to listen to a llama song and i came back and it was fricken gone! (crys) ill start over again i guess...(sighs) o.k i know you guys all i hate me and are like im going to earase this chick from my faves because shes such a bitch but please dont cause ill cry (crys) id like to say its gonna get happier but im not like that and it may or it may not. oh and i need you guys to all know i hated writing this because it was so...ya okso im deppressed ya and heres the ansewrs to reviews .

Kasatka: i know i spent forever looking for the right song before realizing that i hope you dance was playing and it fit perfectly. ya i know i feel bad 4 her to...wow if u felt bad 4 her last chappie u must really feel bad for her now. (i do)

KrazedKitty: i felt so fricken specail when i got your review. thank-you soooooooo much! (huggles KrazedKitty) u know what (hands KrazedKitty a chicken bone) here u go . (u should feel specail i dont hand those babies out to just anyone lol)

BummerZ: lol opps sorry this chapter is sad unlike you wanted . lol i hope you forgive me lol...ya tonsils out hurts like shit man but luckily i can eat now! (chokes on chicken bone she gave to KrazedKitty)...opps. o.k now il use my preistess powers to give you a rainbow bellybutton (pulls out water color set and paints BummerZ's bellybutton) ALL DONE! do you like it? o.k thank-you soo much 4 the advice i needed it lol. is this better at all? i tried and i hope it is... o o o you never waste my review space! i love wrong reviews because that means someone took the time to make a long review for me (runs in circles) so i hope you likey!

fruitbasketfan: ya that was sad this one was sad, its one victios (sp ) cycle of major sadess at every turn...you laugh you cry, but mostly you'llcry unless your some evil demented person who laughs at other people's pain...like my friend #.#. ya inu is pretty kools though i love his brother more since we're engaged. lol

keynomoe: lol thank-you i feel glad that you feel glad. oh and ive been here the whole time silly. ive written so many one-shots and stuff lol. and now i started another story that go-figure is sad. im a deppresing little child. but who knows maybe this one will turn out happy. if you wanna read it just go to my profile yadda yadda...

Brittany 2005-03-11: ok this ash shall go and be like hmm i think ill e-mail her and tell her i wrote another chappie and stuff. lol (is oddly hyper at 2:26 a.m) hey a.m is my initials...thats freaken awesome!...srry. i feel so happy when people love what i write. me lovey the lovey...well besides the fact i never want o get married or have a serios boy-friend...me lovey the lovey woooooooo.

Inu-KaginLove: wow you must really hate kikyo now huh? i be sorry. you must like really hate me for giving kikyo to him. (crys) but wow good guess i was like damn shes good. lol.

Hamona: and to save the best for last my best friend sheeva .. i be sorry that ur review got cut off...hmm shall we start taking over the minds of (laughs manically untill once again choking on KrazedKitty's chicken bone)...how the hell do i keep doing that! Sheeva: (shrugs and beats up koga) (ash joins even though sheeva is currently dating him and i have no problem with him outside my story its just fun) ya im strange and your strange but you know what i like it this way and chickie i luv ya . you be like my other sister exept we dont fight and you understand me completly. thank-you so much for being there for me and encouraging me. you are my biggest inspiration to write and i thank-you.

OK EVERYONE THANK-YOU AND PLEASE DONT HATE ME! (sobs)


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Kagome had come to school, and Inuyasha was getting really worried. He had gone to her house and knocked for a half hour with no results. No light flickering on in a window, no looking out the window, nothing. In truth the house had looked abandoned to Inuyasha. Under his feet the old boards making little strained noises, as he walked down the steps and looked at the window for the last time hoping to see her face staring back at him. It hadn't happened.

Now he sat in his first period math class staring out the window hoping to see her come up the sidewalk. Late he could handle, her not being there he couldn't. He started to feel sick in his stomach guilt. He kept seeing the look on Kagome's face while he held kikyo. The feeling was getting more intense as he remembered he hadn't gone after her, and even worse that he had gone to see if she was ok yesterday, when it had all happened two days before, and the feeling was becoming unbearable as he remembered the passionate kiss he gave kikyo yesterday. Suddenly he snapped back to reality when he saw the whole class staring at him. The already intense feeling of guilt was soon joined with the feeling of foolishness somewhere in his chest. He felt a flush creep up his cheeks. "Inuyasha if you feel sick, just say so, the sound effects are getting old", his math teacher said, the irritation in her voice. "Go to the nurse already what are you still doing here?" her face was red and the irritation more pronounced that he wasted her precious teaching time. Oblivious to the fact that two of the girls up front were in deep conversation, the guy next to Inuyasha was playing tetris on his cell phone, four or five kids were copying their english homework of some nerd, and a girl with hot pink hair at the far side of the room had Metallica blasted up so loud on her headphones, that Inuyasha could hear it and was sure five more minutes of that and that chick would go deaf, though he liked the song.

He stood up, flung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, wondering where to go. He knew what he was feeling wasn't any regular stomachache. He had decided on just skipping out for the rest of the day, he'd deal with Miroku and Sango's wrath later, and just bust Kagome's door down if she didn't answer it when he saw her. Kagome was bent down over the water fountain, apparently taking a sip of the hot water. Inuyasha, on impulse had started to run towards her when she tuned around, and gave him a strange look, stopping him dead in his tracks. It wasn't like she was raising her eyebrows or glaring at him, glaring was expected, but she was giving him a look…a look like she didn't recognize him. In fact her whole face was blank. Her eyes could have been made of ice with all the heat they were giving off. And she walked right past him. "What the hell Kagome?" he said causing her to turn around. "Is there something u need Inuyasha", she said unemotionally. It wasn't like she was being rude, or icy even, but it was as if she didn't care about anything.

Not getting her answer soon enough she started in the other way, Inuyasha started after her when the bell rang and the hallway was suddenly full of people, talking, laughing, shouting, and she was lost in the sea of people leaving Inuyasha confused.

As she walked away Inuyasha's confused face showed in Kagome's mind. She didn't want to talk to him, and didn't plan on it. She had only needed to see him one last time…only one last time before she did what she had to do. She hadn't even noticed where her feet were taking her, but suddenly her beautiful raven hair whipped around perfectly shaped face, and as she looked around she realized she was already walking towards the flagpole, and from the schoolyard.

She walked down the street towards the bus stop…. she was finally goanna be free.

A hand grabbed her shoulder harshly, and steered her around to see its owners face. What she saw was Sango with a worried look on her face. "Kagome where are u going", she asked, looking at her quizzically. "And why did you just up and leave Inuyasha like that he's been worried sick about you." Kagome looked at Sango. She was really very pretty. Her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, catching the sunlight and shining. Her almond eyes filled with an almost dark, almost honey color. Worry written all over her face, and her hands still not moving from Kagome's shoulder. Kagome's eyes flickered for a moment, to fast to see what emotion popped up before going back to normal.

"You'll have to tell him I'm sorry. That what I'm doing has nothing to do with him, and tell him not to think it does. Tell him I said I'm happier ok.", Kagome said, the tone of her voice unchanging but her face looking a little different, happier for some reason. Kagome looked at her a moment and turned to go, Sango's grip loosened wondering what Kagome was talking about. The what she was doing had nothing to do with him was a little harsh, and the happier thing was a little strange but before she had a chance to question her Kagome's bus had pulled up and, she had got on. The only thing to see was the bus as it drove away. Kagome sitting on it brushing her hair with her treasured possession, and snuggled in her favorite hoodie.

An: hey everyone its me Ash again. I'm really sorry I haven't written in so long. The whole grounding thing took part in that but I've also been, well I wouldn't say busy but lets just say I wasn't up to writing much of anything. I hope you like this chappie. Also pay attention to what Kagome said it was important. You guys will really all hate me for what I plan on making happen but I may (most likely wont) but could change my mind. I'm also sorry this chappie was soooooooo short. Ok to answer reviews.

**Provoked:** ya I know I suck but here's the thing. I like kikyo she's my favorite female character on Inuyasha, and all fanfic's give inu to Kagome and I thought kikyo deserved him. I found your review funny though. It was a half hate half great review. Ya I just saw Koga doing that in a fanfic. I doubt he would in the series, he'd never hurt Kagome but aw well people will suck it up. And yes we do have great minds .

**Inus-gurl93:** thank-you I feel special you like my story. As for Inuyasha helping Kagome. Well you'll have to see wont you (evil laugh) ya ok all authors are evil I know people always do that.

**KrazedKitty: **yes I know I'm evil, but I disagree on kikyo deserving to be raped. She had no evil intentions in my story, she's perfectly innocent. And yes a chicken bone….(sticks out tongue) lol

**Inu romance FREAK: **oh I'm sorry I didn't want to make anyone cry. (huggles inu romance FREAK)

**Inu'sHardcoreBitch3: **hey don't kill me! (runs and behind a waffle) I'm evil I know (you people need a lot of reassurance that I know I'm evil don't you lol) I'm sorry but neither a nor b will be happening (Hopefully in later chapters you will either a) have him dump Kikyo in a painful manner or b) HAVE HER DIE! I prefer b but I'll take a if possible!  what you said) so please don't kill me I'm only 12, cant I at least make it to high school?

**Yami-Yugi-Girl: **thank-you .

**Kasatka: **Inuyasha hasn't found out yet but he will next chapter (evil laughter fills the room)…ahem….sorry. thank-you

**Sakura234: **thanx sorry it took me so long to get out my chappie hope you haven't gone crazy (gulps)

**Hamona: **hey Sheev thanx for reviewing my story as always. Ya I know I always to end up making it seem happy before killing it. I cant help I'm happy challenged! Lol ya happy endings over-rated. O o o do u feel the fuzzes? Ok well luv ya girlie. Bye!


	6. NOT THE LAST CHAPTER

The lonely cars on the highway zoomed past Kagome's window. Focused for a minute before they all mixed together in one big blur as a tear defiantly made its way out of Kagome's eye, slowly making its way down her cheek making a little wet line as it went. The happy clear blue sky un-matching from Kagome's feelings. And that was the problem; she didn't know how she felt exactly. Her thoughts went to her family. If they were alive would they want her to do this?

'… What does that matter though? If they were alive I wouldn't…I wouldn't have to… to do this.'

Emotions and confusion mixing up in her chest, she shook her head. Pushing all thoughts out of her mind as she let her head relax, moving down in her chair and resting comfortably, confident on what she was goanna do.

Inuyasha walked outside to sit on a bench out front. His stomach still hurt, and he was trying to figure out what was up with Kagome. I mean was she that mad. They hadn't been going out or anything. He stood up and sighed, "girls", he mumbled as he leaned against the school building, not able to sit in one place. He was goanna just skip like his original plan but; without going to see Kagome, when he saw a familiar girl coming up the sidewalk. He raised his eyebrows wondering what Sango was doing skipping. She was always so serious about not skipping class. He realized she was goanna kill him for skipping and was about to run when she called out to him. turning around slowly knowing he was busted, he looked up at his friend expecting to see her pissed off, but slightly shocked at her confused expression.

'Jesus Christ, are all girls this confusing? Do they have some sorta national day when they all decide to act like they're on their periods or something? Or am I just frickin special', Inuyasha thought annoyed.

"Inuyasha Kagome's acting funny", Sango said, her emotion unidentifiable through her voice.

"What do u mean Sango", asked Inuyasha, worriedly. "

"She… she said some weird stuff, Inuyasha. But before I could ask her about anything she had jumped on a bus. She said something about, saying she was sorry to you. That what she does doesn't…concern you or something. And that she's happier…. But I don't understand it. She seemed so…"

"Blank…", finished Inuyasha for Sango.

' She did seem blank. It was as if she had blocked of all emotion, but I already knew this. But what she said, that's whats confusing. I mean-'

But Inuyasha didn't ever get to what he meant because a cocky voice interrupted his thoughts.

" You should a seen her face when she saw me. I mean I can't believe she didn't notice me behind her the whole time. Of course I'm sure she was devastated about Inuyasha and kikyo huh? Old dog breath probably thinks that's why she was so upset. But I think ill take some of the credit. It was fun to watch her sob, when I was done. What a fool to think she had escaped me."

Inuyasha knew that voice… and he knew what he was talking about. It hadn't been the first time he'd heard Koga bragging about what he'd done to some defenseless girl. But this time…this time he knew exactly who it was he was talking about. And suddenly what Kagome had said to Sango made exact sense. Kagome was going to…No!

Inuyasha whipped around to Sango. "Sango what bus did she get on", he asked panicking and shaking her shoulders. "I'm not sure…some beach I think…", answered Sango wondering why it mattered.

Inuyasha knew where she was going, and he knew what she was planning to do to. If she had just left another bus wouldn't come for another hour, and he didn't have the time to wait. He ran to the school payphone and opened the phonebook off of it, trying to find a cab company as soon as possible. Finding a number, he jammed the numbers written down on the phone as fast as possible, forgetting to put in the change. Quickly pulling out a few quarters he jammed them all in and called. A young woman's voice answered asking, " how may I help you?" he gave the woman the school address and waited on the curb impatiently.

"Inuyasha, asked Sango confused. Whats going on? Where are you going?"

Inuyasha shook his head not wanting to say, because maybe if he didn't say anything it wouldn't be true. And maybe when he got there she'd just be sitting there waiting for him. Waiting and he'd straighten everything out. Maybe he was just over reacting. Yes…just over reacting.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there waiting for the cab until it pulled up in front of him. He opened the door and slid onto the leather black leather seats, not really noticing where he was. He was about to close the door when someone's hand stopped him. "Inuyasha where the hell do you think you're going", she asked, her eyes searching his face. Inuyasha once again gave her no reply, still hoping. "Fine Inuyasha, don't answer me, then I'm coming and ill see for myself. Inuyasha turned to the driver, "to Sebago beach", he said.

His head leaning back against his seat, Inuyasha closed his eyes. His stomach had lost its previous guilt feeling, and was now churning, threatening to let out that morning's breakfast. He opened his eyes and put his face on the window looking out of it. His breath fogging it up so nothing showed.

The bus arrived at Sebago beach, and Kagome walked off of it and watched as it drove away. It was a chilly day but Kagome didn't seem to notice, as she kicked off her shoes. She walked down on the beach and let the ocean water wash over her feet, looking up to the sky. The wind blew over her face peacefully, and her hair gently whipped out behind her. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salt scented air. She set down her bag a good way away from the water, and pulled something out of it. She then started for the water. As the water moved from her ankles to her legs, she felt a shiver go up and down her body. Closing her eyes she stepped farther and farther into its icy depths. The water had now made it up to her stomach and she brought up the object she had taken from her bag, a kitchen knife, and brought it up to her wrist, as she once again looked up to the sky and whispered, "I'm coming", as she slit her wrist right on the mark. A sudden stream of warm crimson liquid falling down her arm. The hairs on her arms prickled up. She dropped the knife fell to her knees.

The cab stopped, and Inuyasha looked out the window to see the beach sign. He shot up opening the door as fast as he could ignoring the cab drivers yells, telling him he still hadn't pay. He looked down at the sand and followed the fresh footprints down the beach. He saw Kagome's bag laying there abandoned and frantically searched the beach with his eyes for her. They suddenly spotted her form on her knees in the water.

He ran to the water splashing around water, and kneeled down in front of her hugging her. "Inuyasha", came Kagome's voice weakly. "Inuyasha good-bye, I love you."

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha pulled himself away from her body and looked at her face. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Kagome's usually warm beautiful eyes staring lifelessly into space. Her mouth in an odd smile. He dragged her body onto the sand, and stared at the water, filled with Kagome's blood. He suddenly turned away and threw up. His whole body shaking as he shook his head. He stopped and looked at the scene around him. The whole world was silent. He saw Sango next to him, but didn't hear her screams. He saw the seagulls flying around, but couldn't hear their squawks. And suddenly the whole silent world went black.

**Important authors note: hello to everyone who has been reading my story. Ok I understand that everyone didn't want Kagome to die. That you all probably think it was cruel. Am I right? But before you review and tell me I'm evil (not that it bothers me lol I just think you all should all know) that it would be cruel for me to let Kagome live in this story. I mean lets look at the facts. Kagome has been abused by her foster father for the past four years, she was just raped by Koga, and she didn't get Inuyasha. Even if I had given her Inuyasha she would have to deal with the abuse from her foster father and Koga. Inuyasha couldn't always protect her, he tried to protect her from Koga but we all saw that didn't work. I'm sure all of you could argue with me that it could of all been fixed but in real life happy endings are rare, and happy lives even more so. I'm sorry if your mad at me for what has happened but I cant change it. I hope you did like it and understand that Kagome's happier this way. **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**


End file.
